The present invention relates to a powered rotary broom that is mounted onto a mobile vehicle, for example, a skid steer loader, and which has a frame supporting the broom about a horizontal pivot axis with springs positioned to counterbalance the broom weight about the pivot axis. The counterbalancing springs are mounted so they do not interfere with sight lines of the operator or with the entrance opening for the vehicle cab.
In the prior art, various rotary brooms mounted on vehicles have been advanced. These brooms are generally housed within an enclosure that has end plates and a top wall. The broom is rotatably mounted on the end plates and is capable of being pivoted about an upright axis to change the broom angle. The broom housings have also been mounted about a horizontal pivot axis to a mounting frame. Counterbalancing the relatively heavy broom assembly about the horizontal pivot has been done with tension springs at the top of the broom housing extending over to a support on the frame that extends upwardly, where it interferes with sight lines of an operator of a skid steer loader for example, as well as being in the way of an operator getting into or out of the skid steer loader cab.
Gage wheels have been used for height adjustment but such wheels are prone to damage and require the operator to leave the loader to make adjustments for bristle wear or to change the bristle down pressure for proper sweeping.
The use of brooms mounted on skid steer loaders which have quick attachment plates is wide spread, but the present device aids in controlling height and down pressure and obstruction of the operator's view.